Love Addiction
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Drabble fic, pair random, Chapter 5 update! Bioskop. D18. Cerita kencan Dino dan Hibari. Bad summary, mind to read? warning : AU, Shonen-ai, geje
1. Chapter 1

Moshi moshi.. ^_^ ini salah satu project drabble fic yang benernya pengen bikin dari dulu- dulu cuma gak sempet ketik.. Enjoy yak!

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Love addiction

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 8059

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya, sedikit minjem lirik om- om Nirvana yang Rape me

Headset

"Yakyuu baka! Soal seperti ini aja gak bisa!" bentak Gokudera yang sedang men-tutori Yamamoto.

Yamamoto yang diomelin hanya cengar- cengir saja.

"Lihat baik- baik! Begini caranya! Bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan ulanganmu selama ini?" Gokudera masih ngomel- ngomel.

"Gambling, hehe," kata Yamamoto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ayo kerjakan soal ini selama 15 menit!" perintah Gokudera.

Gokudera mendengus dan kembali dudukk bersandar di tembok kamar Yamamoto.

Yamamotopun menurut apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya itu. Suasana hening pun menghiasi beberapa menit di ruangan itu.

"Rape me," Gokudera menggeram.

Yamamoto kaget, dia melihat sosok rambut perak yang memakai hoodie dan matanya terpejam itu.

"Rape me," ulang Gokudera lagi.

"Sori? Kau mimpikah, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto memastikan.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Gokudera, malah mengulang kata- katanya lebih keras.

"Rape me, my friend,"

Yamamoto menelan ludah dan mendekati Gokudera. Gokudera hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil matanya tetap terpejam.

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau, Yamamoto yang hamper 'on' memeluk Gokudera. Mata Gokudera terbuka. Shock. Sejenak dia memberontak dan mendorong tubuh Yamamoto.

"Apa- apaan kau?" bentaknya kasar.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku?" kata Yamamoto polos.

"Minta apa, bodoh?" Gokudera sedikit bingung.

"Rape me, itu katamu," jawab Yamamoto.

"Dasar mesum! Aku lagi nyanyi, Yakyuu baka! Teriak Gokudera sambil melepas headset dari telinganya yang tertutup hoodie.

"Hehe.. sori! Kukira kau.."

PLAKK!

"Cepat kerjakan soal itu!" Gokudera memukul kepalaYamamoto dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

====== nnnnn ======

Yosh.. minna Review yak! Chap depan giliran XS… Ada yang mau request? Review sekalian request yak..


	2. What the hell are they doing?

Chapter 2 cumiiiiiingg…..

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tiba- tiba kepikiran yang 'itu- itu' malah jadi fic yang 'ini-ini' (?) Yosh! Let's enjoy…

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Love addiction

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya, sedikit aneh, beberapa kata ambigu

What the hell are they doing?

"Baru pertama kali aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini," kata Xanxus pelan.

"Kau pikir aku sudah melakukan berkali- kali? Ini juga pertama kali tau!" sahut Squalo.

"Oh?" Xanxus mengrenyitkan alis matanya.

"Voi! Apa maksud 'oh'-mu itu?" tanya Squalo tak terima.

"Bukan apa- apa, cepat mulai! Apa yang harus dilakukan," desak Xanxus tak sabar.

"Hmm.. ini sudah beres.. lalu kocok dan tuang, ayo kita lakukan!" Squalo memberi intruksi sesuai buku kecil yang tadi dibelinya diam- diam.

Mereka berduapun mengikuti instruksi yang tertulis pada buku kecil itu.

"Wah, punyamu besar juga, sampah!" ujar Xanxus.

"Voi! Tentu saja!" kata Squalo gak mau kalah.

"Tapi, lebih besar punyaku.." Xanxus menyeringai pada Squalo.

"Cih! Segitu aja bangga, bos sialan! Tunggu, aku akan mengulanginya dari awal, kau pasti kalah," ganti Squalo yang menyeringai.

"Kocok dan tuang," kata Squalo mengulangi dari awal.

"Seberapapun kau mencoba, kau akan tetap kalah dariku, sampah!" ejek Xanxus sambil menyeringai.

"Oya? Tunggu saja," Squalo tak mau kalah.

"Hmmm," Xanxus hanya menggeram, entah menahan tawa atau hanya sekedar meledek Squalo.

Beberapa detik kemudian. . .

"A-aduh, dasar bodoh! Pelan- pelan, sampah! Jadi muncrat kemana- mana," protes Xanxus yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"V-voi, bagaimana ini? Ke-kenapa sampai muncrat begini?" kata Squalo dengan muka pucat dan sedikit panik.

"Ini salahmu, hiu sialan!"

"Voi! Salahku? Tapi tadi gak muncrat begini,"

"Cepat hentikan!"

"Apanya?" 

"Kompornya, dasar bego!"

Squalopun mematikan kompornya, omelette yang dibuatnya hancur tak karuan di wajan. Alhasil sarapan pagi ini omelette bikinan Xanxus dibagi menjadi dua.

=== nnnn ===

Yay! Selese *joget-joget* pasti deh kalo fujoshi yang baca pikirannya udah aneh- aneh… hayoo ngaku? *dilempar sandal* Niatnya sih mau bikin yang 'itu-itu' tapi kok kayaknya belum 'mahir' ya? Hehehe… Yasudlah, review yak minna… ^_^/


	3. Otanjoubi omedetou, fake prince!

Special Chapter 3 updated! This fic dedication for Bel-kun! Enjoy..

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Love addiction

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : B26

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya, sedikit aneh, beberapa kata ambigu

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Fake Prince!

"Ushishishi.. kenapa pagi- pagi begini markas sepi? Kemana perginya si jenggot (?), si banci ayam, si nenek sihir tua, dan si kodok itu?" gumam Bel sambil celingak celinguk.

Dengan melangkahkan kakinya riang, dia mengintip ruang kerja Xanxus. Kosong.

Bel menyipitkan matanya *walaupun gak keliatan* heran. Kemana semua penghuni Varia pagi- pagi begini?

Tanpa berpikir macam- macam, Bel melengos ke ruang tengah, ingin menonton DVD horror favoritnya. Sebelum sempat mengambil DVD di rak, ada note kecil tertempel disana.

_Dilarang memakai DVD Player tanpa sepengetahuan Bos. Levi_

'Cih! Sejak kapan si jenggot itu jadi pengawas markas,' batin Bel.

Sejenak dia berpikir untuk ke dapur, menghabiskan pudding coklat Fran yang di simpan di kulkas. Namun, ada note kecil di pintu kulkas.

_Makan pudding coklat, bersiaplah sakit perut! Sudah di mantrai apabila ada yang memakan selain aku. Fran_

'Cih!'

Berbelok ke meja makan, ada seonggok (?) daging asap agak gosong di piring Bel.

_Bel-kun, daging ini untukmu ya? Maaf sedikit gosong. Luss_

'Oh mein Gott*! Ada apa dengan hari ini!' keluh Bel.

Dan tiba- tiba… Gelap..

'Sial! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini,'

Tanpa disadarinya, lilin- lilin bergerak menghampirinya dari belakang. Hendak menghindar, Bel malah kaget setengah mati. Ternyata, si jenggot, si banci ayam, si nenek sihir, si kodok, dan si bos bergerak ke arahnya dengan membawa kue dan hadiah untuknya sambil bernyanyi "Happy Birthday"

"Shishihi ternyata kalian memberi kejutan untukku,"

"Ini untukmu, Bel!" kata Luss sambil memberikan kue.

"Ini untukmu, sampah! Dariku dan Hiu sialan," kata Xanxus sambil memberikan jubah merah darah.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Levi sambil memberikan DVD horror paling gress.

"Ehm.. senpai maaf aku tak bias memberikan pudding coklat untukmu, tapi.." tiba- tiba Fran mengecup pipi Bel.

Sontak pipi Bel merah padam.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, fake prince!"

=== nnnn ===

*Oh mein Gott (Deutsch) : Oh my God!

Yuhuuu~ Buon Compleano buat Bel-kun… Moga makin ganteng, makin keren, makin narsis, makin awet ama Fran yak! XDD

Review yak, minna!


	4. drama! i'm in love

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Love addiction

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : TYL!80 x TYL!69 crack!

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya, sedikit aneh, beberapa kata ambigu

Drama! I'm in love

Di sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas dan panas yang menyengat kulit, seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam sedang menyusuri gurun, menjalankan misi dari bosnya. Takeshi Yamamoto, nama pemuda jangkung yang memiliki luka gores di dagunya. Misinya mudah, hanya ingin menjalin persahabatan dengan klan mafia di Negara seberang gurun pasir luas itu. Sudah beberapa hari dia melewati harinya menyusuri gurun.

"Yatto! Sampai juga, saatnya aku mencari hotel terdekat," ujarnya.

== 8069 ==

Malamnya, saat Yamamoto untuk membaca keadaan sekitar negeri ini. Tak sengaja ada seorang yang menabraknya. Seseorang yang memakai baju layaknya penari perut dengan selendang penutup kepala warna merah menutupi wajahnya.

"I-ittai," keluh Yamamoto.

Orang yang menabrak Yamamotopun bangkit lalu meminta maaf padanya, "Maafkan aku." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, orang itu melanjutkan larinya kembali. Yamamoto melihat ada kerumunan masa mengejar orang itu.

"Pencuri," pikir Yamamoto.

Yamamoto bangkit dan mengejar orang itu, sampai akhirnya dia memegang tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau pencuri? Kenapa gadis seperti kau lari malam- malam?" kata Yamamoto mengintimidasi.

"Mereka mau menjualku," air mata menetes dari mata orang itu, yang diketahui Yamamoto warna matanya berbeda.

Yamamoto, dengan gerakan cepat khasnya menggandeng orang itu dan membawanya sembunyi di lorong- lorong gelap. Akhirnya orang itu melepaskan penutup kepalanya, menunjukkan rambut biru gelap panjangnya yang indah.

"Kenapa mereka menjualmu?" kata Yamamoto dalam keheningan saat mereka bersembunyi.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka mengira aku wanita,"

"Eh? Ja- jadi kau laki- laki?" Yamamoto kaget.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, "Namaku Rokudo Mukuro."

Yamamoto masih takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seorang laki- laki yang sangat cantik menurutnya. "Er- aku Yamamoto, senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Kau bukan pendatang?" tanya Mukuro.

"Yap, sebenarnya aku ada urusan di sini. Oh ya, apa kau mengenal orang ini?" kata Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto lelaki tua berambut biru tua.

Mukuro langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Itu ayahku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, dia diculik oleh klan mafia saingan ayahku. Oleh karena itu untuk membebaskannya aku sengaja menawarkan suatu jaminan untuk ayahku. Aku menuruti perintah mereka untuk menjadi penari perut seperti pada perjanjian, tapi tak kusangka mereka melanggarnya. Mereka ingin menjualku," cerita Mukuro.

"Jadi ayahmu, ada di dalam bar saat kau keluar tadi?"

Mukuro mengangguk pelan. Tanpa berpikir panjang untuk menentukan rencana, Yamamoto langsung menyambar tangan Mukuro kembali menuju bar tempat ayah Mukuro ditawan.

"Hei! Tunggu apa kau mau mati?"

Yamamoto tak menghiraukan Mukuro.

== 8069 ==

Darah berceceran di lantai bar. Puluhan orang terkapar tak berdaya. Mukuro takjub melihatnya, lalu dia berlari ke arah ayahnya yang di dikat di sudut ruangan. Mukuro melepas ikatan itu.

"Ayah!" pekik Mukuro sambil memeluknya.

Yamamoto yang melihat bapak dan anak itu tersenyum. Lalu, dia teringat akan misinya.

"Mr. Rokudo.. saya datang ke sini untuk mempererat kerjasama Vongola dan Kokuyo," jelas Yamamoto panjang lebar.

"Tentu aku akan kerjasama dengan kalian. Aku sudah berhutang budi pada Vongola. Terima kasih anak muda," kata ayah Mukuro.

"Ja- jadi, kau mafia?" ujar Mukuro masih takjub.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum, "Mr. Rokudo, apa boleh saya menikahi anak Anda?"

"He-hei, aku laki- laki tau!" protes Mukuro. Pipinya merona merah.

Yamamoto dan ayah Mukuro tertawa melihat reaksi Mukuro.

==FIN==

Ini kepanjangan gak ya untuk drabble? Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran 8069 saat nemu gambarnya mesra banget.. hehe! Walaupun saya bukan fans pairing ini sih..

Yosh minna! Yang penting review yak!


	5. Bioskop

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Love addiction

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : D18

Warning : OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya, sedikit aneh, beberapa kata ambigu

Bioskop

"Ayolah, Kyoya!" kata Dino merayu Hibari.

Hibari hanya diam saja.

"Kyoya? Kau dengar aku, kan?" tanya Dino sambil berjalan di hadapan Hibari.

"Kau, mau apa, Haneuma?" respon Hibari.

"Akhirnya, kau mau nonton sama aku, gak? Ayo, hitung- hitung ini kenc- eh maksudku ucapan terima kasih," kata Dino sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih?" ujar Hibari heran.

"Iya, karena kau mau menjadi muridku selama ini,"

"Aku bukan muridmu,"

"Ah, sudahlah ayo kita nonton!" desak Dino.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Hibari singkat.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, Kyoya! Hmm.. padahal nanti setelah nonton aku ingin mengajakmu ke pet shop,"

Mendengar kata pet shop, akhirnya Hibari menerima ajakan Dino.

== D18 ==

Ruangan bioskop pun mulai gelap, dan film pun mulai diputar. Dino antusias sekali dengan film yang akan diputar, sedangkan Hibari, di sebelahnya hanya duduk menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.

"Wah, action-nya bagus sekali, kan, Kyoya?" kata Dino di tengah- tengah film diputar.

"Hn,"

"Wah, efeknya bagus, ya!"

"Hn"

"Lihat, mobilnya keren sekali! Aku ingin beli seperti itu."

"Wah, aktornya benar- benar berbakat,"

"Yah, selesai,"

Dino yang sedari tadi mengoceh sendiri sepanjang film akhirnya menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Hibari. Hibari tertidur di sebelahnya. Dino tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Hibari. Digendongnya Hibari di punggung, mengantarkannya pulang.

"Hmm.. padahal mau kuajak ke pet shop, tapi kau sudah tertidur," kata Dino sambil menggendong Hibari.

== D18 ==

Gaje? =.=a

Review?


End file.
